Aganos/Gameplay
Killer Instinct (2013) Traits Unique Trait - Payload Chunks: Aganos can gather up to four chunks of stone and place them in his body via Fortify Chunk or a Payload Assault ender. When Aganos has chunks, each one acts as a single hit of armor to protect him during unsafe attacks. Each chunk makes him heavier and slower as well. He can also spend the chunks in order to use certain moves. Combo Trait - Wall Crash: Aganos can place walls behind himself or his opponent using No Escape or Trapped, respectively. Using Ruin or Shadow Ruin, or a forward throw while holding a Peacemaker, Aganos can smash the opponent through up to four walls, each wall dealing a considerable amount of damage. Instinct Mode - Peacetime: Aganos is given a regenerating Peacemaker club for the duration of Instinct Mode. This Peacemaker doesn’t require a wall to be created beforehand. Moveset Command Attacks * Fortify Chunk - (Back+HP) - Aganos grabs a chunk of earth and places it in his chest for later use. If Aganos is holding a Peacemaker, Aganos stuffs the club into himself and recycles it back into a chunk. * No Escape - (3P) - Aganos slaps the ground, causing a stone wall to rise behind the opponent. Uses up a chunk. If Aganos is holding a Peacemaker, the club is converted into a wall instead. Up to four walls can be present on the stage at a time. Walls can be broken by three wall splats or hard knockdowns. * Trapped - (Back+3P) - Aganos slaps the ground, causing a stone wall to rise behind himself. Uses up a chunk. If Aganos is holding a Peacemaker, the club is converted into a wall instead. Walls function identically to No Escape walls. * Peacemaker - (Back+3P, by wall) - Aganos uproots the wall behind him and uses it as a club. Changes Aganos' normals, and breaks after three hits. ** Dislocate - (LP, with Peacemaker) - Aganos quickly swings his Peacemaker horizontally. ** Fracture - (MP, with Peacemaker) - Aganos swings his Peacemaker horizontally. ** Cripple - (HP, with Peacemaker) - Aganos violently swings his Peacemaker overhead. ** Entrench - (Down+HP, with Peacemaker) - Aganos sweeps low with his Peacemaker. ** Subdue - (P, midair, with Peacemaker) - Aganos swings his Peacemaker overhead midair. Recaptures airborne opponents. ** Domination - (LP+LK, with Peacemaker) - Aganos tosses the opponent into the air and bats them away. Can cause Wall Crash. ** Relinquish - (QCF+P, with Peacemaker) - Aganos throws his Peacemaker forwards. Destroys all other projectiles. Causes stagger. * Flick - (LP or down+LP) - Aganos quickly flicks his fingers. Destroys projectiles. * War Path - (Forward+HK) - Aganos stomps forwards with one foot. Causes hard knockdown. ** Pressure - (HK again, after War Path) - If HK is hit again, Aganos takes a second step, then a third, and can continue stomping forever. * Throw - (Forward or back+LP+LK) - Aganos grabs the opponent by the head and slams them down. Special Moves * Payload Assault - (QCF+P) - Aganos launches a chunk of stone from inside his chest. Uses up a chunk. Light rolls a rock along the ground, Medium launches a rock as an arcing projectile, Heavy causes Aganos to shatter the rock for a shrapnel attack like a shotgun. * Ruin - (QCB+K) - Aganos reels back and delivers a hefty punch. Can cause Wall Crash. * Pulverize - (QCB+P) - Aganos rotates his upper body like a helicopter, punching three times. Button strength determines attack range. * Natural Disaster - (QCF+K) - Aganos tucks into a ball and rolls forwards. Button strength determines distance traveled. Pressing Up will cause Aganos to perform a short hop. Shadow Moves * Shadow Payload Assault - (QCF+2P) - Aganos pounds the ground, launching rocks into the sky that come raining back down over the entire screen a few seconds later. As long as he successfully hits the ground, the rocks will rain even if he takes damage. If Aganos is holding a Peacemaker, he instead performs Relinquish at a much higher speed. * Shadow Ruin - (QCB+2K) - Aganos wheels back and delivers an even stronger punch. Invulnerable to projectiles and has unlimited armor without spending any chunks. * Shadow Pulverize - (QCB+2P) - Aganos rotates his upper body like a helicopter, punching five times. Invulnerable to throws. * Shadow Natural Disaster - (QCF+2K) - Aganos tucks into a ball and rolls forwards, hitting five times. Can be charged for better timing by holding the button. Invulnerable to projectiles and high attacks during startup. Recaptures airborne opponents. Finishers * Ultra Combo: Aganos performs an 18-hit combo. Ultra Ender is a leaping elbow-drop/"RKO" move. * ULTIMATE: Aganos launches the opponent into the air with an uppercut and uses a Peacemaker to create a ring of stone walls around them, trapping them. He then enters his ball form and shoots forwards, using another stone wall as a ramp to launch himself sky high. He comes careening down and smashes the trapped opponent, crushing them. He then bursts out from inside the stone walls. External Links *Aganos's gameplan analysis at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Gameplay Subpage